


Girls' Night Out

by cathrheas



Series: Dorothea and Hilda Being Not-Gay [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, Collars, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering, because fire emblem, but like in a hot spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Are you wearing the gift I got you?”Hilda and Dorothea had bought each other many gifts, but somehow, Hilda instantly knew which one she was talking about. “The choker? Of course! You told me to wear it every time we met, right?”“I did! But I thought you might have forgotten. I’m pleased that you didn’t,” Dorothea said, grinning.“Yeah, I’m wearing it,” Hilda boasted. “It’s under my shirt collar, though...kinda hard to see. Want me to wear it on top?”“No need. I’ll be seeing it in a few moments.”Well, what the hell did that mean?(Threequel to Lending a Hand.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Dorothea and Hilda Being Not-Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Girls' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THEY FUCK!!!
> 
> shindan prompt was bath sex :D

Hilda left the “girls’ night out” planning to Dorothea. Really, she just wasn’t good at planning things, even though she liked living lavish. Dorothea, however, could be pretty detail-oriented when she put her mind to it. When she was planning days out for her and Hilda, though, it seemed like she was putting her heart  _ and _ her mind into it. Everything was perfectly planned, tailored to Hilda’s high-maintenance needs. They ate at the finest restaurants, strolled the finest towns, saw the most alluring plays. 

If Hilda asked, Dorothea would happily disclose their plans for the day, but some days, Hilda preferred to be surprised. They didn’t go out for a while, after Dorothea gifted Hilda the choker (slash collar, slash friendship bracelet that was just conveniently worn around the neck), but on their next outing, Hilda didn’t ask where they were going. Dorothea led the way, and Hilda followed obediently.

There were a few small towns surrounding Garreg Mach, which is where they usually did their shopping and browsing. “I know we normally eat before we go anywhere, but I’m just so excited to show you this spot, I can’t wait,” Dorothea said.

“A spot? I didn’t know they had anything in this village but markets and restaurants,” Hilda thought aloud. Dorothea began to speak, but Hilda cut her off with a quick hush. “Don’t tell me where we’re going, though!”

“I wasn’t going to! We’re almost there, anyway.” Dorothea took a few more steps, then paused, turning to look at Hilda. Hilda felt nervous under the weight of her stare for a few moments, before Dorothea finally spoke. “Are you wearing the gift I got you?”

Hilda and Dorothea had bought each other many gifts, but somehow, Hilda instantly knew which one she was talking about. “The choker? Of course! You told me to wear it every time we met, right?”

“I did! But I thought you might have forgotten. I’m pleased that you didn’t,” Dorothea said, grinning.

“Yeah, I’m wearing it,” Hilda boasted. “It’s under my shirt collar, though...kinda hard to see. Want me to wear it on top?”

“No need. I’ll be seeing it in a few moments.”

Well, what the hell did that mean? Hilda just laughed it off, following Dorothea through the village. Their destination was on the fringes of the town, a polished-looking building. It looked like an inn, really. Was that the spot? A really cool hotel? That didn’t even sound too bad, really. A night in a nice hotel room, with Dorothea...they’d probably nab some liquor, and drink it like refined women did, and maybe, if Hilda was lucky...

No. No way.

Not a single thing had happened since Dorothea gave her the choker. At least, nothing like that first night Dorothea had touched her. Hilda was starting to think that she had imagined any reciprocated feelings she had seen, but she didn’t want to believe it. She had a sliver of hope that something would happen, a hint of positivity in her heart as they stepped into the building.

There was an attendant at the front desk, who smiled neatly at Dorothea as she said, “Hi, I have a reservation under Arnault? Dorothea Arnault?”

“The private spring?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Woah! A spring?! Like, a hot spring?!” Hilda couldn’t contain her excitement, even as the desk clerk shot her a weird look. What did she know, anyway? “Dorothea, are you serious?”

“Yup! And it’s just us two,” Dorothea said. The attendant handed her a ledger, which she signed with haste. Hilda was nearly bouncing in her boots. “I thought this would be fun! Like a little spa day, I guess.”

Hilda followed Dorothea to their spring. Dorothea walked so confidently. Had she been there before? Then again, she  _ always _ walked like that. With a sway to her hips, her legs long and her back straight. Hilda walked at her heels, right up until they were standing at the edge of the spring.

There was a stream of water coming from the far end, warm and steaming. “I wonder where they get it all from,” Hilda said.

“Who knows? Manuela told me about this place, y’know.” It was merely small talk, but Hilda found herself getting jealous. She pushed the feeling aside, beginning to undress. Dorothea shot her a look, almost incredulous, but followed suit. Hilda noticed a rack of towels nearby, most likely for patron use, but Dorothea didn’t even look at them. 

Instead, she stepped into the spring, looking over her shoulder at Hilda. Hilda was bare except for the choker around her neck, but Dorothea didn’t flinch. “In we go,” Hilda said, laughing nervously.

Dorothea merely smiled back, sitting and settling while Hilda got in. The hot water lapped at her ankles, sending a hot shudder up her legs. She plopped down, trying to get used to it all at once. Once she settled into the heat, though, she realized how relaxing it was. And...it smelled nice. Or was that Dorothea? Hilda must have been sniffing pretty loudly, because Dorothea remarked, “It’s lavender-scented. The water.”

“Oh, jeez...did that cost extra?”

“Just a little, but it’s nothing you should worry about. Isn’t it nice?” Dorothea snaked her arm around Hilda’s shoulders, something she did all the time, but never unclothed. Despite the difference, the distinct feeling of skin-on-skin, Hilda did what she had gotten used to doing; she leaned her head on Dorothea’s shoulder. “There you go, relax a little. Do you want to let your hair down?”

“I might as well. It’s already getting wet...”

“I know! I thought of putting mine in a bun, or something, but...it feels nice to just have it out,” Dorothea said. She sighed and withdrew her arm so that Hilda could pull her hair ties off. It  _ did _ feel nice to have it out, she realized. Hilda carded her fingers through her hair, straightening out any kinks until it was flowing like the water in the spring. Dorothea didn’t replace her arm, so Hilda scooted to the right, pressing her right arm against Dorothea’s left. Subtly, of course. She wasn’t trying to  _ throw _ herself at Dorothea, or anything.

They made small talk, like normal, as if they weren’t naked next to each other. Hilda tried to sneak glances, but her hair was like a pink curtain around her peripheral vision. She wondered if Dorothea’s hair was the same way, or if Dorothea was getting her fill.  _ I know she wants to look, _ Hilda thought. She no longer had to convince herself, she was certain.  _ She wants to look. _

Dorothea was either teasing or playing the waiting game. It didn’t matter  _ what _ she was doing, to Hilda. She wasn’t doing  _ enough. _ Hilda didn’t mind being bold, even if it meant admitting to herself what she had denied for so long. “Hey, Thea? Thanks for the trip! And, um, for the choker...”

“You really don’t have to keep thanking me for it. You wearing it is thanks enough.”

“Yeah, um, I wanted to ask about that...wh-why do you want me to wear it all of the time? I’m not  _ complaining, _ let me make  _ that _ clear, I just...wonder...about your...motivations?”

Hilda took a chance and turned to look at Dorothea directly. Strangely, she wasn’t even staring at Dorothea’s body, like she thought she would do given the chance. Instead, she was looking into Dorothea’s eyes, the slight squint, the darkened, blown-up pupils. Hilda may have asked a dangerous question. But, the good kind of dangerous. “You look charming in it. Does it have to be more than that?”

“Well,  _ no, _ I guess it doesn’t, but I think it is. I think...I think you like me,” Hilda said.

_ Wow, that sounded arrogant, _ Hilda thought, but the words had already left her lips. Acutely, she was aware that her boldness (and horniness) could have possibly ruined their friendship, but they’d made it through two spankings intact. If Hilda had somehow misread Dorothea’s feelings, it would have been easy to laugh off.

“Hm...maybe I do like you. What happens if I say I do?”

_ Whew. What a relief. _ “Uh, I’ll be really happy? I-I thought you had some interest in me. You have a hell of a way of showing it, though...”

“I can’t help how I feel, can I? It was...kinda fun to just spank you,” Dorothea admitted. She was blushing and playing with her hair, as if  _ she _ had the right to be embarrassed, after bending Hilda over her knee. “But I like spoiling you, too. Y’know, with the choker, and the hot spring trip...I can admire a girl who likes to be taken care of. And then I can just give you a few pats on the butt if you get  _ too _ out of hand. I have to be honest, that sounds like paradise to me.”

Hilda couldn’t say Dorothea was wrong. Those past couple of weeks with Dorothea, in that balancing act of pretending it wasn’t happening, had felt like the edge of heaven. And now that they had admitted it...maybe Hilda  _ was _ in paradise. Getting spanked? And then being lavished with gifts? It was a fair trade.  _ More _ than fair. “So, we’re dating now, right?”

“Only if you promise to keep wearing this collar,” Dorothea said. She adjusted the choker—no, the  _ collar, _ since she had finally called it that. Then, she smoothed down Hilda’s hair, primping her just like Hilda did herself before she left her room.

Hilda was unused to affection like that, so subtle but so heavy on her heart. She laughed, a bit awkwardly. “Wear it as a symbol of friendship?”

“Nope.” Dorothea gave Hilda the smallest kiss on her nose, then corrected, “As a symbol of love.”

“Oh. I like that. I  _ love _ that,” Hilda said. Dorothea gave Hilda another kiss, but that time, for the  _ first _ time, it was on Hilda’s lips. Neither of them were strangers to a makeout session, but it felt brand new, anyway. Their lips were both glossed, and they slid over each other so easily, so softly. Hilda wanted to feel Dorothea’s lips elsewhere, but before she let her thoughts drift, she decided to cherish their kiss. Their  _ first _ kiss together. Hilda was almost embarrassed at herself for feeling so giddy, but Dorothea was just as excited, which made it all the better.

Dorothea was, in fact, the more forward one, cupping Hilda’s chin in a silent plea for her to part her lips. Hilda could never deny her, of course; she let Dorothea’s tongue inside of her mouth, moaned under her breath when she caught the slightest taste of mint. Of course, Dorothea had come prepared. Hilda was even excited by the thought of Dorothea  _ expecting _ Hilda to kiss her that day, knowing that she would. It made the anticipation and tension over the past couple of weeks more than worth it.

“I made this reservation private for a reason,” Dorothea remarked.

“Is that your way of asking me to fuck you?”

Dorothea seemed to admire boldness. She smiled even wider, gave Hilda a kiss on the neck. “Not quite. I think I’d like to have my fill of you, first. I said I like spoiling you, didn’t I?” 

Hilda didn’t respond. She instead focused on the sensation of Dorothea’s roaming hands, wondering where they’d go next. The sensation felt lighter, airier, when Dorothea’s hands were underwater. It was a nice tease, but it dulled the feeling somewhat. Hilda took it upon herself to lift out of the water, sitting on the edge of the bath. Dorothea had to look up at her, then, through her thick lashes. Hilda liked looking down at her. She liked seeing Dorothea between her legs, pondering what to do next. 

“Very pretty,” Dorothea murmured. Hilda had spread her legs with merely a look from Dorothea, and Dorothea was inspecting her, her hands rested on Hilda’s thighs. “Tell me what you need from me, Hilda.”

“At this point? Literally anything.” Dorothea laughed, but Hilda wasn’t joking. Hilda had spent so many nights fantasizing about what sex with Dorothea would be like, but when it was actually happening...she wanted nothing more than to get off. Her kinky fantasies could come later. 

“Anything?”  _ Yes, anything, _ Hilda wanted to insist, but Dorothea seemed to get the point. One hand stayed on Hilda’s thigh, squeezing, but the other hand was slipping into more dangerous territory. With one curious finger, Dorothea began to explore Hilda’s slit; up and down, up and down, her finger went. Dorothea’s finger moved so easily across Hilda, almost like their glossy lips had done moments before. 

But that sensation was different from a kiss. It spread further, made Hilda more tense. Dorothea watched every reaction with a passive sort of entertainment, humming every time Hilda made a new sound. Dorothea was just as impatient as Hilda; she only teased for a moment or two before she pressed a finger inside. 

Hilda gripped at the rim of the basin so hard her knuckles ached. Dorothea wasn’t stretching her that much, but just the feeling of Dorothea  _ inside _ of her was enough to nearly drive her mad. “What a pretty face,” Dorothea said. She lifted her hand from Hilda’s thigh to cup her cheek, then pull at the collar around her neck. “Don’t change a thing. Let me see all of it.”

As if Hilda could help herself. Keeping her sounds to herself was impossible, the way Dorothea was working her over. Dorothea put another finger in, and as she did, rose to her knees. That way, she could wrap her lips around Hilda’s nipple, sucking in time with her pumping fingers. Hilda released the ledge of the tub so she could cradle Dorothea’s head instead. It was only then that she realized that her hand was shaking (and that Dorothea must have used a  _ really _ good conditioner).

“How do you like it if I do this...?” Dorothea curled her fingers, pressing against the roof of Hilda’s walls. That sensation was familiar, she’d found that spot on her own, but it was amplified ten-fold when it was Dorothea touching her there. Hilda tugged at Dorothea’s hair, directing her to her chest again. Dorothea didn’t continue, though, her hands pausing. “Hilda...I won’t know to keep going if you don’t—”

“That’s perfect,” Hilda blurted out. Dorothea seemed satisfied, giggling against Hilda’s breast before rolling Hilda’s nipple between her teeth. Hilda scooted forward on the rim a bit, trying to get Dorothea’s fingers deeper inside. “Another, please...”

“Another?” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s already a bit of a tight fit,” Dorothea whispered. It sounded like praise rather than a complaint. She was definitely right, though. When Hilda felt that third finger, she clenched hard, and Dorothea had to really push to get all three of them in, even though Hilda was soaked. Dorothea was really filling her, then, touching every inch of her. Hilda still couldn’t get enough, really, but she forced herself to make do with Dorothea’s fingers and her mouth.

She wasn’t settling, by far. Dorothea was talented, experienced even. Her mouth and her fingers were totally in sync. Even as she switched breasts, giving Hilda’s other nipple some attention, she never lost her focus, her rhythm. In, out, in, out; suck, release, suck, release. Dorothea sped up, though, and Hilda felt her get a little wilder. Either way, Hilda didn’t mind. The sensations felt the same whether they were in tandem or not. Dorothea’s teeth scraping against her, Dorothea’s fingers lovingly pressing up against her g-spot. Hilda didn’t know she was so easily overwhelmed.

For a brief moment, she closed her eyes, imagining what Dorothea’s fingers would have felt like inside of her during a spanking. She imagined being bent over Dorothea’s knees again, imagined Dorothea’s fingers fucking her nice and fast, imagined a hand coming down on her ass just as Dorothea’s fingers went all the way in. She considered asking Dorothea to strike her right then, maybe a slap across the face, but she was too breathless and, admittedly, too bashful.

Besides, Dorothea was doing more than enough to bring her to a finish. As lively as it would have made things, Hilda was liable to pass out if she got any more stimulation than that. It was already hot in the springs, but Dorothea’s mouth was warm, and her pussy was only getting hotter as Dorothea plunged into it. Dorothea’s fingers were thrusting in so strongly, it made the bell on Hilda’s collar jingle. She tried to steady her breathing, but it was  _ hard,  _ and at that point, she didn’t care what Dorothea saw. Her moans were ragged, pretty ugly-sounding if you asked her, but Dorothea only went faster every time Hilda let one loose. She definitely looked a mess; her hair was wild around her head, sticking to her face from the steam and the sweat. Between her legs, though, Dorothea looked like an angel. Perhaps a bit more  _ lustful _ than the others, but an angel nonetheless.

“Fuck. Fuck,” Hilda whispered, biting into her knuckles. Through her fingers, she groaned, “Dorothea...!”

Dorothea, reluctant to pull off of Hilda’s tits, simply nodded her approval, making a small sound of enjoyment. She wanted to see it, she wanted to watch Hilda come undone. Hilda wasn’t shy about it, either; she decided to enjoy the ride, holding Dorothea’s head close and thrusting into her hand. Dorothea kept moving, even as Hilda smothered her, crying out shaky, chopped-up renditions of Dorothea’s name.

Hilda really  _ did _ feel like she blacked out, thinking about nothing but the collar around her neck and Dorothea and how fucking  _ good _ it felt. Her chest was heaving, visibly, and she couldn’t catch up with herself. Her mind couldn’t catch up with her body, she could hardly register all of the sensations. And Dorothea didn’t stop, even when Hilda slumped over into her arms.

Hilda’s grip had weakened by then, and Dorothea was able to pull away, looking up at Hilda with a heavy gaze. “Done?”

“Ugh...I think...”

“That was lovely, Hilda. Come get in the spring with me.”

“I seriously feel bad for whoever has to clean this water.” 

Despite her protests, Hilda sank back into the spring, the bell on her collar jingling. Her skin was already sweaty, and sticky, and the hot water only made it worse...but Dorothea cuddled up against her, and she decided it was worth it. Hilda relaxed against the wall, letting Dorothea kiss her neck and her cheeks. Dorothea said, “Thank you for the stunning day out. And here I thought we were going to tiptoe around the issue another day...”

“Hilda gets what Hilda wants,” Hilda bragged. “This time, it just happened to be you.”

“Really? It seems like I’m the one who got you,” Dorothea said, running her finger along the ribbon of the collar.

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

“Well, I’m not done treating you, today. We still have to go out for dinner, after all. But, for now...let me just soak with my new plaything for a bit.”

It was hot, and moist, and sweaty, but Hilda really didn’t mind. Dorothea held her close, and held her tight. All the while, Dorothea kept running her fingers over that ribbon, jingling the bell; a subtle reminder that Hilda was now hers.

**Author's Note:**

> the d in dorothea stands for dom


End file.
